


Taking In Strays: Artwork MASTERPOST (Marvel-bang 2014)

by Digitalwave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterFeels/pseuds/StarsAlign"><b>StarsAlign</b>'s</a> wonderful Marvel Bang 2014 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2493743?view_full_work=true"><b>Taking In Strays</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking In Strays: Artwork MASTERPOST (Marvel-bang 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Icons:**


End file.
